


Piggyback

by OndoriNaramaki



Series: Rise of the TMNT snippets [2]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Leo doesn't like long treks, Leo is whiny buts it's okay, Piggyback rides are awesome, Raph is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OndoriNaramaki/pseuds/OndoriNaramaki
Summary: When Leo is reluctant to come along on a mission what can Raph say to change his mind?RotTMNT verse





	Piggyback

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a piece of art from the show which totally inspired this.

"But it's so far~ I don't want to." Leonardo whined as he hung upside down on the jungle gym.

Raph wracked his brains for all of two seconds before he came up with an idea that would be most likely to change his little bro's mind.

Interestingly enough Leonardo was the oldest, but the smallest, and definitely whiniest (with good reason) of the four turtles.

"I'll give you a piggy back ride." The red-masked one offered, hiding his smirk.

Leo's expression suddenly morphed from being intransigent to seeming interested. "There _and_ back?" He asked, wanting to clarify the details.

"Yup, there _and_ back." Raph confirmed.

"Hmm..." Leo hummed, crossing his arms across his chest and closing his eyes as if in deep thought, trying not to appear too easily swayed. Although Raph already knew the answer was yes. Even so he decided to hurry things along.

"It'll look cool." Raph reasoned, causing Leo to open his eyes and look right at him. Now came time for the final push. "You'll be like a noble warrior riding his noble steed~"

"Okay fine." Leo said as he did a quick maneuver, flipping the short distance to the floor and landing on his feet with natural ease.

They all wanted him to come along on the mission since he was part of the team, plus they were expecting to meet some resistance, and Leo was extremely good in a fight, with the fastest reflexes of them all; he just didn't have the same stamina as his brothers because of his different metabolism, and so long distances felt twice as long for him as they did for Raph. 

"Just let me go grab my odachi and I'll be right out." Leo said over his shoulder as he started off for his room.

"Sure thing." Raph replied before heading to the exit where his other two brothers were already waiting.

"You get him on board?" Asked a Mikey who was leaning back against the wall beside the doorway.

"Yup." Raph said, intertwining his fingers and pushing his arms away from his body, palms facing outward, to crack them.

"Piggy back ride?" Don asked, not that he actually needed to since he already knew the answer.

"Yup." Raph confirmed, popping the 'p'.

"Alright guys, I'm ready!" Leo shouted, forgetting to downplay his excitement; he loved piggy back rides because he got to feel the wind glide across his skin at high speeds without having to expend all that energy himself. Raph hunched down in preparation and Leo flipped onto his shoulders. "Let's go!" And with that the largest of the brothers took off.

Donny and Mikey shared a look and rolled their eyes good naturedly before taking off after their older siblings.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's wondering what the metabolism thing is about you can check out my other story "Interesting Discovery" which covers that. Thanks for reading! ^-^


End file.
